Logical
by wawaboy2
Summary: Flash attempts to stop the rest of the league from doing something unspeakable. By any means necessary.


A/N: Don't own Justice League.

"I can't let you guys do this." Flash stood in front of the other six founding members of the Justice League. His voice was obviously pleading with them. "Didn't the Justice Lords teach you anything?" Several of the other members visually winced at this statement.

"That was entirely different." Superman said calmly. "Now move." After a few moments of silence he added "Please."

It always amazed Flash that Superman was the most powerful being on the entire planet, and he was likely also the most polite. Despite this fact, he refused to move, politeness wasn't going to sway him. "Can't you guys see this is wrong?" It sounded as if he was struggling to avoid tears.

J'onn spoke in his deep, grave voice, "It is the most logical course of action."

"Since when has anything we done logical? Screw logic! We have powers so it's 'logical' that we should take what we can. But we don't! We stop the people who do that!" Flash screamed. Again the silence seemed deafening.

It stretched on for at least 30 seconds, before Shayera spoke up. "He might be right."

Batman shook his head almost immediately, "No. We've all discussed this, this is the right thing to do; it is the _only _thing to do."

Flash's sad demeanor became hostile immediately. His voice sounded angry when he said, "Well, I would never be able to live with myself if I let you guys go through with this. So if you want to do it you'll have to go through me."

Everyone was stunned by this statement. Shayera, with her mace on her belt, was completely torn. She was obviously trying to decide who was right in this situation. Green Lantern's aura however, amplified. He shuffled his feet on the ground for a bit before saying quietly to Flash, "You can't stop all of us."

Flash seemed to get angry at this statement, but only for a moment. His shoulders sagged a moment later, clearly saddened by this new development. Everyone let out a breath that they didn't realize were holding. They all visibly relaxed, even Batman, though only a little bit. Flash's head suddenly shot up, and he raced toward the nearest hero, which happened to be Shayera. He grabbed the mace from her belt and threw it at Diana as fast as he could.

He continued on toward Batman, and he reached him just after Shayera's mace made a loud, wet thump as it made contact with Wonder Woman's face. Flash cringed at the sound and nearly collided with Batman's out held fist. It scared him just how prepared Batman was for him, when he dodged to the left. The speedster grabbed Batman's arm and flipped him onto Diana's still dazed body. While flipping him he grabbed something from one of the many pockets in Batman's utility belt. Flash saw that, while Wonder Woman's nose was bleeding profusely she was quickly recovering. He grabbed her lasso and tied it around the two of them.

Flash then sprinted toward Superman. Superman eyes could easily track Flash's movements, despite the fact that he was moving close to the speed of sound. "Flash, plea-" was all he was able to get out before Flash's fist collided with his face. Instead of Flash breaking most of the bones in his hand, Superman reared back and almost toppled completely backward from the force of the hit. Superman's eyes narrowed and he whispered, mostly to himself, "How?"

Flash's sad eyes looked into Superman's own, as he slowly opened his hand. Inside it was a shard of kryptonite. Superman's eyes widened significantly as Flash sprung forward again. Flash punched him at least a dozen times with both speed and kryptonite enhanced punches until Superman's body collapsed. Flash laid the irradiated rock on Superman's inert body before turning around to the three remaining members. Tears were clearly streaming down his face. His eyes were pleading when he said, "Please don't."

J'onn also looked sad when he flew toward Flash. His body took on a metallic sheen as he morphed his body into a metal encased dragon. He wrapped his body around Flash and was about to use his psychic abilities to put him to sleep when a horrible burning sensation ripped around the bottom part of his body. J'onn let go of Flash as fast as he could, the pain had become absolutely unbearable.

Flash's rapidly vibrating body fell to the ground. Immediately afterward he grabbed a handful of grass and vibrated them all together until they combusted into flames. He held them up to J'onn's rapidly retreating body. The flames forced J'onn back into his normal form, and prevented him from phasing through the punch that sent him into unconsciousness.

Flash turned toward his last… Flash nearly gagged when he though the word enemy. Here was his best friend, only fighting him for a minute or so and he already considered him his enemy. Green Lantern simply glared at him, clearly waiting for Flash to make the first move. "GL, John…" Flash croaked, his voice clearly showing his sadness at the course of action he had taken. "Please just stop. I don't want to fight you too."

John looked like he considered the option for a moment before his face quickly hardened again. "I can't just let you get away with this, come along quietly before I am forced to subdue you." Flash recognized the tone that Green Lantern used for the capturing of criminals and it chilled him to his very core.

Green Lantern suddenly leapt into the air and created a sphere around Wally. Flash began beating the inside of the sphere at a quickly increasing rate, until his arms were a blur, seeming to beat every part of the sphere at once. Although John's face seemed more strained, there was little indication of it in his construct, as it remained just as strong as it had when created.

Flash's punches slowed and he stood there for a moment with his arms against a side of the sphere. He looked as if he had given up. Green Lantern was very relieved, but just as he was about to say something, the speedster's arms began vibrating at an alarming rate. John braced himself as he knew what was coming. Flash suddenly fell right through the sphere, having vibrated his molecules right through those in Green Lantern's construct.

John quickly encased Flash in another sphere, but in only a few moments he had again vibrated himself out of it. This process continued, with Flash slowly getting out of the spheres faster and faster, until Flash was right up against John, plucking his ring right off his finger. John looked astonished that Wally could have ever done such a thing. Flash quickly zoomed off about twenty feet away looking at the ring as if it was about to bite him.

He heard a crackling noise and looked up to see Shayera holding her mace again. She looked even more confused that she had before. Flash simply looked at her before saying, "Shay, please." At this she slowly lowered her mace and deactivated it. Flash looked at her, and all the carnage he had created. He looked away as fast as he could. He made one last glance at Shayera, and sped off.

A/N: No idea where this idea came from… I guess I was depressed about losing like 20 pages of my other story… It mostly just sprang from the idea of Flash beating up the rest of the league… Couldn't think of what they would be arguing over so I just decided to leave it up to you guys… I'd love to hear what anybody thinks up…


End file.
